Present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method capable of confirming an image by previewing.
Since conventional image processing apparatuses, such as a copying machine, are now able to deal with colors and equipped with highly technology functions, it becomes possible for these image processing apparatus to edit and output an image which is more complicated than ever. In order to obtain an edited image in the operator's desired colors, and the like, the edited image has to be actually printed on recording paper so as to confirm the processed image, and the operator often has to repeat this confirmation process many times until the desired image is obtained. This process is very inefficient in term of time and cost.
Accordingly, an image processing apparatus having a so-called "preview function" in which the edited image is displayed on a display device, such as CRT, instead of printing the edited image on recording paper, has been proposed and manufactured in order to dispense with aforesaid inefficient process.
As a conventional image processing apparatus having the preview function, an apparatus which displays to confirm a read document image on a monochrome liquid crystal display is manufactured. However, if an image processing apparatus can perform full-color image processing, it is impossible to confirm results of color adjustment or color conversion processes on the aforesaid monochrome liquid crystal display. Therefore, an image processing apparatus having a preview function to display the edited image on a full-color display unit has been proposed.
FIGS. 15A to 15C and 15A' to 15C' show relationship between sizes of originals and sizes of images displayed on a display unit of the image processing apparatus having a conventional preview function. More specifically, FIGS. 15A to 15C show originals whose sizes are A3, A4R, and A4, respectively, placed on a platen glass and seen from under it, and FIGS. 15A' to 15C' shows positions and sizes of displayed images, respectively corresponding to FIGS. 15A to 15C, on the display unit. Further, black triangles in FIGS. 15A to 15C indicate the reference positions for placing the originals. Similarly, black triangles in FIGS. 15A' to 15C' indicate the reference positions on the display unit corresponding to the reference position in FIGS. 15A to 15C.
An example of the image, corresponding to an A3-sized original which is the maximum size to be scanned, and displayed on the display, is shown in FIG. 15A'. Regarding A4R- and A4-sized originals, the images corresponding to these originals are displayed on the display unit as respectively shown in FIGS. 15B' and 15C' in the same compression ratio as that of the A3-sized original to the corresponding displayed image. Further, an original is always scanned from the same starting position on the platen glass regardless of the sizes of originals.
In the aforesaid conventional image processing apparatus, an image of an original is displayed on the display unit in the fixed compression ratio regardless of the size of the original, thus, the display unit displays an image of the platen cover in addition to the original image, or a useless blank area, as shown in FIGS. 15B' and 15C', thus the original image can not be displayed efficiently.
Further, in the aforesaid conventional image processing apparatus, the image of the original is not always displayed in the whole area of the display unit. Therefore, it is inconvenient to confirm which position of the recording paper sheet and in what size with respect to the size of the recording paper sheet, the scanned original image will be printed.
Furthermore, since the reference position on the platen glass is at the different corner from that on the display unit, it is difficult to check upper and lower edges and right and left edges of the original image on the platen glass.
Furthermore, in preview display, no matter what size the original is, the display position of the scanned original image on the display unit is fixed. As shown in FIGS. 15A' to 15C', for example, the original image is displayed so that the reference position is always at a corner of the display unit. Accordingly, in a case where an image which is displayed in a very small area on the display unit is to be processed, the image is displayed at a corner of the display unit, which does not provide an attractive view. Further, it is not possible to change the display position of an image on the display unit to the preferable position to the operator.